No, esto no es amor
by Yuuki Dango verde
Summary: Para Nanoha la rubia era una molestia, para Fate la pelirroja era una loca. La mejor forma de conocer a alguien con quien convivirás es peleando con ella y mejor aun si es que entras "a tercera base" sin darte cuenta. AU nanofate.
1. De primeras impresiones, nunca se sabe

**Disclaimer: **Ni nanoha ni los personajes usados en este fic me pertenecen, porque aun no tengo los derechos (?).

* * *

><p>Los ruidos constantes y repetitivos hacían que una Rubia no acostumbrada a ellos gimiera de fastidio en su letargo. Después de haber tenido la pelea de su vida con las sabanas, se repuso y fue directamente a averiguar que es lo que pasaba. Sin más, de un salto, salió de la cama en la que se encontraba y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, sabiendo que apenas la abriera, se encontraría cara a cara con el problema que no la dejaba dormir en paz.<p>

Vio que su amiga, Hayate, con la cual comparte el departamento, estaba dentro del cuarto que servía, al parecer hasta hace poco, de almacén. ¿Por qué hasta hace poco?, sencillo, su pequeña amiga sacaba las cajas y los artefactos que este conservaba dentro, además parecía estar limpiándolo, por la forma en la que estaba vestida, muy, pero muy a fondo.

Con un pañuelo en la boca, unos lentes de laboratorio –los cuales, la rubia no se explicaba el por qué los usaba- y una escoba en mano, la castaña se dispuso a sacar el polvo del ex almacén, cuando observo que Fate la miraba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Oh!, Fate-chan, justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres Hayate?- contestó de mala gana, la había despertado y de seguro quería que le hiciera un favor.

-vamos vamos, no seas así Fate-chan – le sonrió- necesito… un favor.- La chica de ojos rojos se lo esperaba.

-¿sobre…?

-Me preguntaba si… puedes salir a comprar pintura blanca.

La más alta observaba a su amiga, aun molesta, se ponía de mal humor cuando era despertada sin su consentimiento, además… ¿Qué con el cuarto?,¿Por qué lo quiere remodelar prácticamente?.

-iras ¿cierto?- puso la típica carita de una niña esperando a que le compren una paleta, la rubia se conocía el juego así que no tuvo otro remedio más que asentir y luego suspirar de forma cansada.

-¡Bien!, déjame darte el dinero – dijo mientras ponía una cara de gato, que para Fate era típica en Hayate. Dejando la escoba al lado de la puerta tomo la cartera de su chaqueta y se acercó a la chica que aún seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Por cierto, Hayate… ¿Por qué remodelas el almacén? – Preguntó inocente. La de cabello corto sonrió de forma nerviosa, oh no, eso significa que hizo algo que no informó a la rubia.

-Hayate… dímelo ya – amenazo a su amiga, para ella era la única forma que servía para que la joven castaña le contestara sin rodeos.

-Bu-bueno… veras, una amiga… se quedara…a vivir – lo último lo dijo en un susurro – aquí…

A la ojiazul le pareció entretenida la pared, porque no dejaba de observarla. Mientras que el rostro de Fate pasaba por distintas tonalidades. Estaba enojada, oh sí que lo estaba.

-Ha-Hayate-dijo con una voz casi de ultratumba- ¡PORQUE RAYOS NO PEDISTE MI OPINIÓN!- grito finalmente.

-Calma calma, Fate-chan – dijo mientras movía sus manos como tratando de frenar la rabia que tenía la chica frente a ella – no te preocupes, es una buena chica… además, necesitaba un lugar en donde quedarse… y… no podía dejarla sin mas ¿cierto? – Dramatizo lo último. La rubia solo bufo – Además, está dispuesta a pagar su parte del alquiler – los ojos de la rubia pasaron de enojados a felices y brillantes en instantes, y es que, el alquiler del departamento era un verdadero problema.

-Si lo dices de esa forma… – Hayate solo puso una sonrisa pícara en respuesta a lo que dijo su rubia amiga, esta última al darse cuenta de ello, se sonrojo y lo único que quiso fue salir de allí – ¡dame ya el dinero! – la castaña estiro la mano derecha con lo pedido, a lo que la rubia se lo arrebato y salió casi corriendo.

- Fate-chan, aun tienes el pijama puesto… – dijo de forma sonora. La respuesta de la ojirubi no se hizo de esperar, regreso por el mismo camino hasta su habitación y la cerro de un portazo. Si la vieran solo en su pijama seria acosada por toda la eternidad… y no es que no lo fuera, es que tendría el doble de seguidores y seguidoras de las que ya tiene.

Ya sin Bividi y el short negro del pijama –que fueron cambiados por una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones jeans azules- la rubia se dirigió hasta el centro comercial.

**No, esto no es amor.**

_Capítulo 1: De primeras impresiones, nunca se sabe._

La chica estaba perdida por los pasillos del lugar, claro, es que a ella se le paso un detalle muy importante con respecto al favor que le estaba haciendo a su amiga… nunca había comprado esa clase de cosas, por más simple que era esa acción, se sentía confundida de ir estante por estante por mas clasificados que estén en inmuebles, herramientas y artículos varios para el hogar. La rubia podía ser bastante torpe para unas cosas y audaz para otras.

Después de preguntar a medio personal de servicio y dar 3 vueltas enteras al lugar, por fin encontró el pasillo de pinturas, era fácil encontrarlo, si hubiera sabido que estaba al lado de los objetos para la decoración de un dormitorio –aunque, tampoco sabía dónde estaban estos–.

Mientras desacomodaba las pinturas para encontrar la que buscaba, observo que una chica pelirroja comenzó a mirar los artículos de al lado. Al parecer vio algo bonito porque un pequeño rubor se formó en su rostro, y la rubia se quedó atontada por ello.

Se despertó de esa ensoñación gracias a que la chica cogió una lámpara rosa, si… rosa, la ojirubi observo que la pelirroja tenía en su poder una almohada también rosa, con detalles blancos. No pudo evitar reír. Y para su desgracia la chica se dio cuenta que se reía… de ella.

-¿ocurre algo? – pronuncio molesta.

-n-no es nada – trato de evitar su sonrisa.

-Parece que si – dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

"Que tierna" pensó en forma de burla. A Fate le parecía que la chica era demasiado rosa y aniñada.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? – frunció el ceño, oh oh, está molesta…

-en serio, no es nada ser…-

-molestia – la rubia ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase por la inesperada respuesta de la ojivioleta. Eso la enojo. Una chica que no la conocía no la podía calificar de esa forma, además, a ella no debía importarle si se reía o no.

-Entrometida – ataco. Gracias a ello se ganó una mirada furiosa de su ahora contrincante.

-tonta – contraatacó. "vaya, en serio no sabe con quién habla" pensó la rubia.

-Me dices eso porque… ¿soy rubia? – rebatió. No se imaginaba que la pelirroja era prejuiciosa, y que solo por ello la llamara tonta.

-Bueno fuera – ouch. Gracias a ese pequeño comentario comenzó una fantástica guerra de improperios entre esas dos chicas que apenas se conocían. Los pobres niños y niñas que acompañaban a sus padres a la compra de objetos para su hogar fueron prácticamente arrastrados por estos para no hacerlos presenciar tal escena, tampoco querían que aprendieran esas clases de palabras, no, no a tan corta edad.

Más de una persona termino huyendo.

Los encargados al darse cuenta de ello, supieron muy bien que debían hacer, tenían que evitar a toda costa que los clientes terminen con problemas psicológicos graves y que luego demanden su lugar de trabajo. Tenían que detenerlas ya, por el bien de su sueldo.

Un grandulón de extraño cabello blanco vestido con traje y el típico intercomunicador en la oreja –parecía más un guardaespaldas que guardia de seguridad– se acercó a las chicas que además de insultarse estaban a punto de armar una pelea, o así parecía, se observaban de forma profunda e intensa, o se odiaban o se deseaban, al parecer era lo primero.

Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja se acercaban a pasos pesados cuando el pobre guardia se interpuso entre ellas, el chico no sabía lo que le esperaba, lo único que hizo fue cumplir con su trabajo…

-– fue lo último que se escuchó de él.

Sus compañeros fueron a su rescate. Se quedaron impresionados por ver una cosa extraña llena de golpes y con la cara semi-desfigurada – o eso creían ellos– tirada en el piso, a un lado de las chicas problemáticas.

Llamaron refuerzos a pesar de ser tres.

* * *

><p>Después de pataletas y empujones, las chicas se encontraron fuera del establecimiento sentadas en el piso de la acera. Hacer esa pequeña escena les costó ser vetadas del lugar.<p>

-fue tu culpa – pronuncio por última vez la pelirroja al pararse y voltear para ir al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la rubia.

La de ojos carmesí solo silbó ante ello.

-Bonita vista – dijo la más alta. La ojivioleta giro medio cuerpo para enterarse del porque la otra chica tenía una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

Fate solo señalo con la mano izquierda la falda blanca que usaba, estaba ligeramente levantada dejando ver el color de sus bragas, las cuales estaban implicadas con el rosa… otra vez. "Está obsesionada con ese color" pensó.

La rubia ensancho más su sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes, mientras que la castaña con la cara hecha un tomate volvió a girar yéndose casi corriendo de allí. Estaba avergonzada. Totalmente avergonzada.

Sin nada más que hacer, Fate se paró de la muy cómoda acera para irse a su departamento.

* * *

><p>Apenas inserto la llave a la puerta de entrada, su muy hiperactiva amiga la recibió.<p>

-¡¿La compraste?, ¡¿lo hiciste, cierto? – dijo muy exaltada. La rubia solo miro hacia un lado. No le podía decir a Hayate que en realidad no había podido comprar nada porque se había terminado peleando con una completa desconocida y por eso la echaron del lugar. Se burlaría de ella, luego la reprendería… y finalmente se seguiría burlando.

-Bu-bueno, veras Ha-hayate… – no, definitivamente no quería decirle, lo único que pudo hacer es, seguir sin mirarla y poner su brazo derecho en su nuca.

Una mirada asesina nació en los ojos de su amiga.

Y ella pudo verla.

Entonces la rubia le conto todo de forma detallada, el porqué comenzó, la descripción de la chica y de su obsesión por el rosa. Primero era su vida y luego su dignidad.

Después de burlas y más burlas, Hayate le restó importancia al asunto. Mágicamente lo tomo de forma muy tranquila ya que pasó por completo el detalle del regaño. La rubia aunque algo molesta por los comentarios jocosos de su amiga, se alivió de que solo se burlara, la castaña podría comportarse peor que una monja cuando reprendía a alguien.

Después de aquello la más pequeña siguió con el trabajo de limpieza, Fate solo quiso regresar a su cuarto, encerrarse y dormir hasta el otro día, aunque solo era medio día.

Apenas entraba a su habitación, el timbre sonó.

Una castaña muy, pero muy feliz, se dirigió a la entrada dispuesta a abrir la puerta del departamento. La rubia giro a verla ya que los cuartos estaban ubicados en el pasillo al lado de la entrada. Tal vez era la chica que se mudaría a vivir con ellas, el ángel que las ayudaría a pagar el alquiler. El ángel, el ángel rosa con el que se peleó hace una hora…

-Por todos los dioses…– fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

La pelirroja que ya había puesto un pie dentro, se quedó atónita al ver no solo a su amiga de la universidad, Hayate, sino también ver a la chica que la había sacado de sus casillas momentos antes. "La rubia esquizofrénica" pensó.

Las dos encararon a la pobre castaña que ya lo veía venir.

-Fate-chan… veras, ella es Nanoha Takamachi, nuestra nueva compañera de-… –

-¡ESTAS DE BROMA, ¿CIERTO? – gritaron al mismo tiempo. Las dos chicas antes ´presentadas´ voltearon a verse.

-¡no viviré con esta loca! – pronuncio la rubia

-¡Ni yo con esta idiota! – respondió la pelirroja.

La castaña solo sonrió de forma nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Ya ubicadas en la sala del departamento, Nanoha que se sentaba en el sillón doble, mientras que hayate en el sillón unitario frente a ella y Fate en el de tres piezas al lado, se comenzaron a observar profundamente.<p>

Había tensión allí. Y daba miedo cortarla.

La castaña tomando suficiente valor fingió toser para luego hablar.

-Bi-bien chicas –tembló, tanto Nanoha como Fate la miraban con cara de pocos amigos. – Como verán, seremos compañeras – otro temblor recorrió su cuerpo, ahora parece que se la comerían comer… y no de buena forma. – A partir de hoy… – termino con un hilo de voz. Ella sabía qué tipo de comentarios y reacciones realizar para cada cosa, y hoy se haría la amiga inocente.

-Ni hablar – termino diciendo la rubia con un puchero en la cara.

-Por mucho que me incomoda, pienso igual – dijo la pelirroja, aunque no estaba en posición de decir algo así, necesitaba un lugar en donde vivir pero se dejó llevar por los sentimientos del momento.

La castaña solo suspiro. Así que solo le quedo idear palabras convincentes.

-Fate, necesitamos el apoyo económico de Nanoha – pronuncio la castaña mirando a la rubia. – Y, Nanoha-chan, necesitas un lugar donde vivir por el ´incidente´ ¿recuerdas? – lo dijo esta vez mirando a la pelirroja.

Las dos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Su amiga semi-mapache tenía razón. Una necesitaba tener un lugar donde quedarse mientras que la otra apoyo económico para mantener el lugar… y todo por culpa de comprárselo con un mini-bar.

- y bien ¿Qué dicen? – Sonrió Hayate.

La respuesta de aquello solo fue un asentimiento y un suspiro bastante cansado y resignado. Iba a ser duro para las dos, aunque Fate pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez haya una oportunidad para que se llevasen bien.

- Me quedare, pero escúchame bien… Fate… mantente a 3 metros de distancia ¿quedo claro? – dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga castaña para que le enseñe el departamento.

"¡nunca nos llevaremos bien!" pensó la rubia.

* * *

><p>- Bien, Nanoha-chan, como veras el departamento no es muy grande, El pasillo al lado de la entrada está constituido por las habitaciones, la mía es la primera, la tuya, está al lado, es la que se encuentra al final del pasillo –dijo señalándola – y frente… está la de Fate – un notorio aire de incomodidad se formó alrededor de la pelirroja, Fate ya estaba encerrada en su cuarto, eso era un alivio para ella… pero, ¿y si se veían en las mañanas?, dios, no podía creerlo. – al lado de su cuarto está el baño, frente al hall esta la sala, al lado la cocina y como vez Nanoha-chan, la causa de que Fate-chan y yo nos matemos buscando un trabajo es el maravilloso mini-bar – lo señalo – Está al final como lo puedes ver, al lado del ventanal corredizo, si deseas puedes salir al balcón – Esbozo una sonrisa.<p>

La pelirroja hizo lo pedido y se dirigió al balcón. Puso sus manos al respaldar cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más la dulce brisa que en esos momentos llego de improvisto. La castaña que se encontraba detrás suyo se puso al lado.

- ¿Y bien? –sonrió la más chica.

-No está nada mal – respondió.

La ojivioleta se quedó mirando la magnífica vista del lugar, apenas estaban en un quinto piso pero se podía observar el mar que yacía frente a ella en todo su esplendor. Nanoha esbozo una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-Bien Nanoha-chan, ¡a desempacar de a dicho! – dijo la castaña empujando a la otra hacia su nueva habitación.

Ya frente a ella, Hayate ayudaba a Nanoha a dejar su maleta dentro, sin embargo comenzó a sonar de forma insistente el teléfono, al parecer la rubia no tenía intenciones de salir de su cuarto.

- Ya regreso – atino a decirle la castaña.

- Vale, no te preocupes – le respondió sonriéndole.

Nanoha vio esperanzada su habitación, en realidad hasta hace poco tenía miedo de no tener un lugar donde vivir, paso un… ligero accidente con su antiguo departamento que no le quedó otra que vivir de forma momentánea con Suzuka y Arisa, sus amigas de la infancia, aunque ellas le habían dicho que no habría necesidad de irse, Nanoha pensaba que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia para las dos chicas así que, la tarde pasada mientras hablaba con Hayate salió a relucir ese tema y esta le ofreció quedarse en el suyo, pagaría el alquiler junto con su ´compañera de depa´ sin saber que al otro día, se encontraría con esa compañera de una forma no muy amigable. "Ella tiene la culpa por burlarse de mi "pensó, pero, aunque dijera eso, aun no sabía muy bien el porqué la risa de la rubia.

Había comprado algunas cosas para decorar su ´nuevo lugar se estudio´, pero Hayate le había dicho que esperara un día más para que pudieran pintar su habitación. Lo único que pudo hacer Nanoha es suspirar con resignación.

Con sus cosas aun fuera decidió llevarlas dentro por sí misma, sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de otra persona porque algunas de estas eran algo pesadas para ella. Se fue hasta el hall, miro a su amiga que estaba en el teléfono conversando con alguien y le volvió a sonreír, no quería que dejara de hacer eso para ayudarla, ya mucho hizo con invitarla a vivir con ella… y su compañera.

Después de poner ya la mayoría de objetos dentro de su nuevo cuarto, se encontró tratando de empujar el más pesado para ella. Era su escritorio. Las personas que lo habían llevado hasta allí lo dejaron en la puerta y luego se retiraron, además, después de la grandiosa presentación con la rubia se hubieran quedado esperando, así tuvo que aceptar el problema de carga.

Después de unos intentos por arrastrar ese inmueble hasta su destino y risas no contenidas de su castaña amiga, no le quedó otra cosa más que bufar, con eso mostro su pesadez al asunto.

Apoyada en el escritorio observo que su enemiga salió de su cuarto, se dirigía a la cocina. Al salir de esta observo la escena. Miro a la pelirroja sin una pizca de emoción mientras bebía una soda, la otra chica frunció en ceño y Hayate solo las miraba de forma constante a las dos, primero Nanoha y luego Fate.

Esperaba que se desatara una catástrofe, así que solo le quedaba una forma de calmarlas… o huir.

La rubia dejo la lata de soda en la mesa ubicada frente al mini-bar y por lo consiguiente al lado de la ventana corrediza. Y de manera inesperada se acercó a la pelirroja. Tomo la parte delantera de su escritorio y lo empujo frente a su cuarto. La ojivioleta se quedó con la boca abierta. La castaña suspiro aliviada y siguió feliz la conversación telefónica.

- Pude hacerlo sola ¿sabes? – frunció el ceño.

- No me malinterpretes, simplemente no quería seguir escuchando mas ese horroroso ruido que haces cuando arrastras eso – dijo entrando a su habitación para luego encerrarse en ella, otra vez.

"idiota" pensó la pelirroja.

Ya en su cuarto, desempaco su pijama y una ropa de cambio, quería darse un baño antes de invitarl… invitar solo a hayate a comer. Al parecer no había comido nada, ni ella ni Nanoha.

Entro a la bañera, disfrutaba de la sensación dada por el agua cayendo a su cuerpo después de una mañana pesada, quería que durara por siempre…

-¡¿EN SERIO? – escucho a hayate gritar.

Poco más sale del baño si no es porque recordó que la rubia tal vez ya había salido del suyo. Y así lo hizo, también escucho su voz preguntándole a hayate lo que había pasado. Cerró el grifo para escuchar mejor.

-¡Fate-chan Fate-chan! – Salto emocionada la castaña.

- Te lo preguntare otra vez… Hayate, ¿Qué ocurr-…?

- ¡Me voy de vacaciones por dos meses! – toda palabra murió, o eso creían…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- escucharon el grito de Nanoha muy cerca, si, cerca, mientras que Fate estaba blanca por el shock, la pelirroja no había podido evitar salir del baño… semi-desnuda, cubierta por una pequeña toalla, que de seguro y no era para su cuerpo porque apenas tapaba sus pechos hasta parte de sus piernas.

La rubia giro y de blanco paso rojo.

Hayate de feliz paso a sorprendida.

Nanoha… Nanoha está demasiado avergonzada.

De un portazo cerro el cuarto de baño dispuesta a cambiarse. La ojirubi aún seguía observando la puerta en donde hace momentos, estaba su peor enemiga casi como Dios la trajo al mundo. Hayate al darse cuenta de ello, sonrió.

- Tendrás tiempo para llevarte bien con Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan – La rubia solo atino a disentir con la cabeza, ya no estaba como un tomate andante, ahora solo tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Dispuesta a responderle a su amiga escucho que alguien más le quito la palabra de la boca.

-¡NUNCA! – salió Nanoha ya vestida y aun avergonzada.

Las dos chicas se observaron y luego voltearon al lado contrario.

- Vamos vamos, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, comamos algo – dijo mientras se dirigía al teléfono a pedir comida chatarra.

* * *

><p>Ya sentadas alrededor de la mesa, Hayate estuvo dispuesta a contarles sobre la llamada.<p>

-Verán –dijo emocionada, cosa que a Nanoha y Fate solo molesto – Signum me llamo hace rato – oh, era Signum Yagami, una de sus hermanas – Ya que pocas veces podemos conversar en la universidad por los horarios… me dijo que quería compensarlo – asintieron – Ella pidió un permiso para una salida familiar, aunque solo le dieron dos semanas de vacaciones, hehe – rasco su mejilla – Sin embargo ella ya había comprado los boletos del avión tanto de ida como de llegada, aun así… me quedare en aquel lugar con mi tío Graham que le ofreció utilizar su casa de playa…

- hayate… – pronuncio la rubia.

- ¿sí?, Fate-chan.

- Me puedes decir porque te vas a una playa por dos meses cuando… cerca hay una. – no había una pisca de sentimiento en esas palabras. La pelirroja solo observaba.

- Fate-chan, esa playa es diferente… – dijo sin terminar la frase y mirando hacia un lado.

-¿Por…? – siguió usando el mismo tono.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Hayate-chan, no me digas que es una playa nudis… – al parecer la ojiazul se atraganto con algo porque comenzó a toser de manera desenfrenada.

-¿Qué clase de familia tienes, hayate? – dijo indignada la rubia. El que su tío tenga una casa en esa playa dice mucho.

- No pienses esas cosas, Fate-chan – "será divertido" pensó para sí misma finalmente la castaña. volvió a esbozar la sonrisa de gato, eso advirtió a las dos chicas que la observaban que ya había entrado en su modo de solo fantasías.

La dejaron ser en ese momento.

Tenían que aceptar la idea de que vivirían solas por dos meses… dos largos y cansados meses.

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo, Fate se animó a preguntar.

- y bien… ¿Cuándo partes?

-Hoy, dentro de unas horas. –dijo una vez más sonriente, al parecer le daba igual los sentimientos que en esos momentos debían tener las chicas de ojos rojos y violetas.

-¡¿QUE? – volvieron a gritar la pobres chicas indignadas… el martirio comenzaba hoy.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja se despidió de Hayate unas horas antes. Al parecer saldría con su novio, Yuuno.<p>

-Hasta dentro de dos meses, Hayate-chan, no olvides llamar… me gustaría conversar con alguien – lo dijo sin una pizca de broma. La más pequeña capto el mensaje.

- Lo hare Nanoha-chan, no te preocupes – se despidieron. – ¡Diviértete con Yuuno! – grito la castaña para después cerrar la puerta rápidamente y evitar el posible zapato volador que su amiga tal vez haya pensado lanzarle.

Fate solo observo desde el umbral de su cuarto.

-¿celos?- bromeo la ojiazul. La respuesta de la rubia fue el zapato volador que se supone y solo le iba mandar la pelirroja.

La castaña yacía tendida en el piso por el impacto. Sus ojos estaban hechos un espiral.

* * *

><p>Eran las 9 p.m, hayate ya había salido de viaje hace una hora y Fate no sabía que hacer. Tomo una revista esperando encontrar algo interesante y se recostó en el sofá de tres piezas.<p>

Estaba aburrida.

Muy aburrida.

No tenía a quien molestar y nunca estudiaba, solo agarraba un libro en momentos urgentes, pero ese no era uno de ellos.

Quería hacer algo. Tal vez la pelirroja volvería en cualquier momento y ella debía regresar a su habitación ya que si no lo hacia, el departamento pagaba las consecuencias.

Puso la revista en su rostro esperando a que el sueño tocara su puerta. Y alguien lo hizo, pero no fue el sueño.

La rubia se levantó pesada y casi haciendo berrinche para saber quién era, miro por picaporte y se dio cuenta que era su enemiga. Santo cielo, hayate no le había dado la llave del depa. No le quedo de otra que abrir la puerta, aunque estaba tentada a no hacerlo, de todas formas podía dejarla afuera si quería.

La pelirroja entro desganada, parecía que quería llorar, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, "tal vez ocurrió algo con su novio", fue lo primero en cruzar el pensamiento de Fate.

Sin más, la chica que acababa de entrar, se acercó a los muebles y comenzó a aventar a diestra y siniestra los cojines de estos. La rubia abrió los ojos ante ello. La ojivioleta está loca.

-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto la rubia. Sin recibir respuesta alguna. La pelirroja observaba el medio localizando un objetivo rompible, el departamento estaba en peligro y les cuesta pagarlo así que la otra debía detenerla.

Fate abrazo a Nanoha por detrás esperando a que se calmara. Y así lo hizo. Con un ligero cambio. Comenzó a llorar.

La más alta sabía que significaba. "Rompimiento" pensó, y no, no es que rompían con ella, no estaba interesada en una relación, así que las dejaba pasar. Sabia mas o menos que hacer en esos momentos, o eso pensaba, solo unas instrucciones dadas por su castaña amiga en algunas conversaciones que no sabía ni porque las tenía.

Llevo a la pelirroja al minibar y la sentó en una de las sillas frente a este, se puso en la barra y cual bartender sin experiencia, hizo experimentos con los licores.

Ya con el resultado de aquellas maniobras hechas en un vaso, lo puso frente a la ojivioleta que no se atrevía a mirarla. Su vista estaba fija al piso junto con los hombros encogidos.

- Bebe – dijo tratando de suavizar la situación.

La otra chica hizo lo pedido.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche. La pelirroja le contó lo sucedido a la rubia, su novio había roto con ella sin motivo alguno, aunque según confesó, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, no había tenido muy buena relación con él y solo estuvieron porque como ella, él era el primer puesto de su facultad. Si, Nanoha era la típica chica genio de su grupo, o tal vez no tan típica.

-E-es… es un idiota… –dijo pronunciando cada palabra con el característico dejo de un borracho. Al parecer la rubia había combinado mal los licores obteniendo como resultado uno el triple de fuerte. -¡c-c-como si me intere-resara! – grito. Después de ello, comenzó a decir unas palabras no muy bonitas que normalmente se dice cuando tu novio te rompe y como no, hablar de sus defectos y anécdotas en donde el queda como un tonto.

Fate no hizo nada más que escuchar aquello.

Después de que Nanoha dijera sus molestias, volvió a llorar. Y de nuevo negaba que le interesara su ex novio, simplemente que… ella era quien quería romper con él, no al revés.

Después de unas palabras reconfortantes dadas por la muy confundida rubia, sin saber como y cuando, termino abrazando a Nanoha.

Podían sentir calor mutuamente.

Se odiaban pero en esos momentos se abrazaban. Ni siquiera ellas sabían cómo terminaron así, y la rubia no quería romper contacto. A pesar que Nanoha lo hacía porque estaba ebria, mientras que Fate solo había brindado una vez.

Sí, la rubia era la que no quería que el contacto se rompiera. Lo sentía extrañamente… cómodo.

Estaba cómoda abrazando a su enemiga. La situación era extraña…si, sencillamente extraña.

Aun sin despegarse la rubia se incorporó un poco, quedando frente a Nanoha, sintió que perdía el equilibrio, así que solo atino a apoyarse con una mano en la barra al lado suyo. Sin darse cuenta presiono uno de los botones del control del cual nunca notó presencia.

Una música bastante suave y hasta romántica comenzó a sonar. Vaya con el mini-bar, al parecer estaba preparado con todo, pero… ese no era el momento mas indicado.

Con aquella melodía resonando por todo el lugar, sin decir palabra alguna la rubia observo a Nanoha y viceversa. Apenas la pelirroja escucho la canción que de pronto apareció se asusto un poco y quedó muda. Parecía que estaban en una de esas citas que terminan en un depa, bebiendo, charlando y luego… a la cama, pero en eso estaban, se encontraban en un departamento, bebieron unos tragos –aunque fue la ojivioleta que bebió mas – charlaron –Nanoha grito cosas que dejaba la dignidad de Yuuno por los suelos– y luego seguía lo último.

Y Fate lo sabía. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se vio pensando en ello, y no le pareció… tan malo. Ciertamente aquel día no se habían conocido de buena forma y cada vez que cruzaban palabra solo peleaban, pero reconoció que la pelirroja le llamaba la atención, si, solo la atención.

Se miraron por un momento a los ojos, parecía que querían ver el reflejo de la otra, querían investigar que pensaban en esos momentos. Fate dejándose llevar por esos hermosos ojos violetas se acercó lentamente a ella. Despacio. Muy despacio.

La pelirroja no la detuvo, es mas, parecía que la esperaba. Comenzó a abrir los labios y la rubia supo que quería lo mismo, Los tomo, tomo esos labios que hasta hace poco solo se abrían para insultarla, ella lo disfrutaría, sí que lo haría.

Parecía que se saboreaban mutuamente, se sentían, se probaban. El beso no solo se quedó en los labios, no, a pesar que era el primer beso de Fate, ella lo hacía bastante bien, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, por lo pequeños gemidos que lanzaba la pelirroja, al parecer le gustaba lo que la rubia le estaba haciendo. Tal vez nació con ese don.

Ya con sus lenguas tocándose, Fate no pudo evitar profundizar más y más ese beso, aparentemente sentía un pequeño deseo por la pelirroja y que esta le correspondiera alimentaba aquella excitación que crecía en ella, era eso o es que estaba tan borracha que no se daba cuenta de ello.

Nanoha cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fate, juntaba mas sus rostros –si es que se podía–, y por lo consiguiente sus labios. La rubia por otro lado además de abrazarla comenzaba a ´juguetear´ en la espalda de la pelirroja. Poco a poco ese gesto se volvió intenso, muy intenso, sin esperar un minuto mas ya iban recorriendo la sala –aun unidas– hacia el cuarto mas cercano, por suerte llegaron sin caerse. La rubia abrió con una mano la habitación y Nanoha la jalaba hacia dentro. Las dos sentían ese calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Definitivamente ya llegaba la etapa final, ´la cama´.

Cuando Fate estuvo a punto de recostar a Nanoha, esta ultima de un impulso tomo el control, fue ella la que al final termino recostando a la rubia y sentándose sobre ella.

Trato de quitarle la camisa que llevaba la chica de ojos carmesí, sin éxito alguno –Estúpida camiseta– dijo la pelirroja. La rubia estaba demasiado acalorada para el ritmo que llevaba Nanoha así que decidió cambiar de papeles.

Ya encima de la ojivioleta, comenzó a desvestirla como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, quería probar ese cuerpo ya, lo necesitaba, le urgía, por dios, era la primera vez que sentía ese deseo, ¡si apenas se habían conocido el mismo día!.

Comenzó con su oreja y bajo hasta su clavícula, todo ese recorrido fue hecho a base de besos, de besos apasionados y húmedos. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de ello.

-T-tonta…-gimió- ha-házmelo ya – susurro.

La rubia se detuvo un momento procesando esas palabras.

-¡N-no te dije que te detuvieras!- grito la ojivioleta.

Cielos, la sorpresa que se llevaría al despertar por la mañana. Seguro y le da un infarto por la impresión. Sin embargo, la rubia no se detendría, no no, cumpliría el deseo de su enemiga bajo ella, porque si, bajo ella, la que dominaría en esa pelea seria Fate, así que Nanoha, prepárate para sentir lo que la rubia está dispuesta a hacerte, te hará cosas que ni tu misma sabias que se podría hacer.

Era como una venganza personal por parte de Fate, dulce, dulce venganza la cual disfrutaba.

* * *

><p>¿errores?, ¿mensajes de muerte para que borre este fic?, ¿amenazas? si quieren escribirme todas esas cosas solo haganlo (?), estaré gustosa de aceptarlas :3.<p> 


	2. El Segundo día… un desastre

**Disclaimer: **Ni nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenece... hasta que idee un plan macabro y robarme los derechos... ok, no

* * *

><p>Los rayos solares apenas atravesaban la lujosa cortina de seda de aquella habitación. El canto de los pájaros y los ruidos de la mañana ya comenzaban a escucharse de manera más continua y elevada. Niños jugando en la calle y adultos conversando interrumpían el sueño de una chica pelirroja que apenas abría sus ojos con somnolencia.<p>

Nanoha se reincorporo un poco, apoyándose con uno de sus brazos para no terminar otra vez acostada en la cama y con la otra mano frotándose un ojo. Era la primera noche que pasaba en su nueva residencia. Ciertamente, ella estaba un poco animada, así que finalmente levantando medio cuerpo estiró sus extremidades para poder levantarse, hasta que sintió frio.

A la pelirroja se le hizo raro aquello, y la verdad era que, en primer lugar no recordaba como termino durmiendo, en segundo lugar, aquel sitio no se parecía en nada a su habitación y en tercer lugar… su torso estaba desnudo, ¿Su torso estaba desnudo?.

La pelirroja indignada se quitó la sabana de encima y vio que ella… estaba desnuda ¡¿Por qué estaba desnuda?. Comenzó a ver el medio desesperada, tratando de encontrar su pijama que se supone y habría guardado debajo de la almohada. Levantando aquel objeto se dio cuenta de una melena rubia… ¿una melena rubia?, ¿Por qué habría una melena rubia all-? Oh no… Fate estaba durmiendo boca abajo, a su lado.

La pelirroja estaba sin habla, asustada, confundida, desconcertada y apunto de desmayarse.

No podía creerlo, santo cielo, ¡¿Qué había hecho con la rubia?.

Aun en ese estado notó que la ojirubi emitió un quejido, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre despertar y seguir con Morfeo, era el rostro de un niño que no quería levantarse. A Nanoha le pareció muy dulce aquello.

"Se ve tan linda cuando duerme" pensó. Desde que se conocieron nunca había visto esa faz tan apacible de Fate, aunque solo habían convivido un día. Se quedó observándola por unos segundos… hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras. "Oh Dios, no puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar" se replicó a sí misma.

La rubia esta vez gimió molesta.

- Nanoha… abre más las piernas…– pronunció la ojirubi casi como un susurro. La nombrada estaba enfadada… ¿Qué clase de sueño tenía Fate?. "¡En serio, no puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar!" volvió a discurrir para sí misma, con su mano ya hecha puño y apunto de golpear a la rubia.

Para tratar de parar ese impulso homicida movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se centró en lo mas importante, ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Y ¿Por qué no estaba en su habitación?. Mientras buscaba posibles respuestas que no estaban relacionadas biológicamente a cierto acto hecho por dos animales en celo, no se dio cuenta que la chica al lado suyo la observaba. Fate se había despertado.

-Buenos días. – dijo con pesadez, atrayendo la vista de la pelirroja. ¿Escuchó bien?, ¿la rubia le estaba dando los buenos días, así… sin más? ¿Acaso había olvidado las peleas del día anterior?...¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?.

Las miles de palabras que estaban a punto de ser gritadas por la más pequeña fueron silenciadas al ver a la rubia pararse y estirarse para quitarse la modorra que aún tenía. La ojivioleta se sonrojo violentamente al ver completamente desnuda a su enemiga.

- P-p-porque t-t-tu e-estas des-desnuda – dijo tartamudeando Nanoha, aun con el sonrojo y señalando a Fate. – A-además porque me saludas de manera tan ami…-

-No te confundas, el hecho que no me agrades no significa que no tenga modales – respondió Fate restándole importancia.

Nanoha en shock y aun sonrojada vio cómo su enemiga se dirigía a la puerta deteniéndose antes de tocar el picaporte.

La rubia vio de un lado a otro. Pasó saliva.

-Oh por Dios… Hayate me va a matar…– pronuncio algo alterada, lo que hizo que la confusión en Nanoha creciera.

-T-te espero en la cocina – dijo finalmente antes de salir de allí, posiblemente a su habitación a cambiarse o tal vez a darse una ducha primero.

Aun con miles de preguntas rondando la cabeza de la pelirroja se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Hasta que volvió a darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna prenda en su cuerpo. Avergonzada se puso la sábana con la que había despertado en forma de vestido y se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar.

**No, esto no es amor**

_El Segundo día… un desastre_

Nanoha esperaba a que Fate saliera de su habitación, aunque la rubia le había ganado la ducha quien llego primero a la cocina fue la pelirroja, en esos momentos ella recordó el sonrojo que la más alta le mostro cuando salió y la vio esperando su turno frente a la puerta del baño. De seguro en ese momento también ella había hecho lo mismo porque sintió sus mejillas arder, y como no, si habían despertado en una misma cama… sin ropa alguna.

Aun sumida en sus pensamientos escuchó unos pasos que iban acercándose cada vez más y más. Era Fate. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y no sabía porque. Ahora sentía la necesidad de volver a su habitación y no salir hasta que Hayate volviera. Si la rubia la había citado allí es porque seguro quería hablar de lo que había pasado. Ella estaba más que nerviosa, tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a decir.

La ojirubi se plantó en el marco de la puerta, se veía decidida pero temerosa. Parecía como si hace unos momentos hubiera tenido una guerra interna consigo misma, y al parecer sí que la tuvo. No le podía decir a Nanoha ´hey ayer tuvimos sexo desenfrenado mientras estabas ebria, y no, no es que me aproveché, es que fue petición tuya´ o algo por el estilo.

Aspirando fuerte Fate se acercó a Nanoha, la cual estaba sentada en una silla que estaba al lado de una pequeña mesita para dos. La rubia se sentó en la otra y la observo detenidamente.

Después de un rato de meditación hablo seriamente.

-Nanoha, hicimos el amor… – oh Fate, querida Fate, lo dijiste en la forma que no querías decirlo. La pelirroja estaba roja, después de ello sorprendida para finalmente ensombrecer su rostro y desatar su furia descomunal.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS! – grito monumentalmente. De seguro y hasta el portero la escucho. La pobre rubia sintió algo de miedo por su vida, por lo que opto en salir de la cocina hasta dirigirse a la sala.

Mala idea.

La pelirroja la perseguía a un ritmo lento, lo que la hacía ver como una asesina en serie de las películas de horror. Ahora que sabía lo que ella y Fate habían hecho… quiso zanjar cuentas.

En el mini-bar pudo ver unos vasos, vasos que podían hacer mucho daño si caían en el lugar correcto. La ojirubi al notar la intensión quiso huir hacia su cuarto, pero uno de esos vasitos endemoniados termino estrellándose en la pared, cerrándole el paso.

-Na-Nanoha, p-podemos discutir esto… – dijo avanzando dos pasos.

-¡NO!, no podemos… tu… yo… – respondió con un semblante serio pero con un ligero sonrojo.

-L-lo se… pero tu… anoche… me lo pediste y yo…– oh, no Fate, tienes que ser más delicada con las palabras que usas.

-¡¿Qué te pedí que? – grito otra vez la pobre chica. Primero decía que lo había hecho con ella y luego que se lo había pedido. No, eso no tiene perdón-¡No mientas, no podría pedir algo así... Y menos con alguien como tú! – aquello hizo enfurecer a la rubia.

-¡Si, me lo pediste, no dejabas de gritarme ´Házmelo Házmelo, oh si Fate no pares´! – trato de imitar la voz de la pelirroja y entonces, lo recordó. Nanoha Takamachi recordó aquello, claro, con escenas graficas hechas por un niño de primaria al fin y al cabo estaba ebria, pero lo recordó.

Poco mas y se desmaya, tuvo que sostenerse de algo cercano, en este caso, el mueble. La rubia se había arrepentido del tono que uso para decirlo. Se supone e iba hacerlo de una forma moderada y con rodeos, pero no, le lanzo prácticamente todo a la cara y esperaba que reaccionara de bonita forma. Es una de las debilidades y virtudes de Fate. Hablar de forma directa.

Fate se acercó lentamente hacia Nanoha quien aún seguía sostenida del inmueble, no la quiso tocar, sabía que si lo hacia la rechazaría así que solo hablo.

-Perdón… pero yo…– quería decirle que ella tenía la culpa, podía haber parado, pero sentía demasiado deseo en ese momento. La respuesta de la pelirroja fue girar sin mirarla e irse otra vez a la cocina.

Fate se quedó parada en el mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>No aguantó estar un minuto más en la sala y se encerró en su cuarto, tal vez la ojivioleta necesitaba su espacio. Ahora la convivencia iba a ser mucho más difícil, o eso creía.<p>

Quiso dormir otra vez pero comenzó a sentirse… algo caliente. Le pareció raro aquello, pero no le tomo importancia. Antes de que estuviera a punto de dormitar, los recuerdos de la pelirroja llenaron su mente. Había sido su primera vez. Y posiblemente para Nanoha también. Según le había contado ella misma, se llevaba mal con su novio y no creía que hubieran pasado aquella línea. Eso la hizo sentir peor.

Unos golpes a la puerta rompieron sus cavilaciones. No podría ser Nanoha ¿o si?. Al parecer sí, porque era ella. Con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia el piso se dirigió hacia la rubia.

-No tienen ningún tipo de alimento – dijo molesta. Espera, ¿escuchó bien?, ¿no había nada en la despensa?. Antes que dijera algo la ojivioleta volvió a hablar.

-Aun no tengo dinero suficiente, así que por ello vine a decirte eso, si tuviera otra opción, créeme que no estaría aquí – la ojirubi entendió. Y es lo menos que podría hacer de todas formas. Ir de compras para llenar su despensa.

Ya lista para salir del departamento, gran fue su sorpresa encontrar a Nanoha esperándola en la puerta. Al verse mutuamente noto la mirada Furiosa de la pelirroja. No la podía culpar. Si técnicamente quien provoco esa situación fue ella… Aunque por una parte no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, causando aquello que se odiara a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Bajaron hasta el primer piso por separado, mientras que la rubia uso las escaleras, la pelirroja tomo el ascensor, y aun así llegaron al mismo tiempo.<p>

Ya en la entrada del edificio, Fate se encontró con algunos de sus vecinos.

Subaru y Teana, las dos chicas que Vivian en el piso de abajo, saludaron a la rubia con una sonrisa. La pelimorada al notar la presencia de Nanoha al lado de la ojirubi, levanto su mano hacia esta última, con el pulgar arriba y sacando la lengua… ¿Eh?. Pareciera como si la estuviera felicitando por algo, después de un ligero golpe en la cabeza, la pelinaranja se la llevo a rastras. Al mismo tiempo los jóvenes que Vivian arriba de su departamento, Erio y Kyaro, al verlas se sonrojaron de forma colosal… oh, rayos. Acaso…. Acaso, ¿habían escuchado lo de la noche anterior?. La pelirroja no tenía donde esconder la cara. Roja hasta las orejas salió huyendo de allí. La rubia le siguió los pasos… Entonces el sonido del teléfono mientras estaba en lo suyo no fue una alucinación… coño…

* * *

><p>Fate termino persiguiendo a Nanoha sin decir palabra alguna, la vergüenza que pasaron al salir del edificio le iba a causar el odio eterno de la pelirroja.<p>

Al ver que la ojivioleta paro en seco, también lo hizo, dándose cuenta que no estaban frente al supermercado donde se supone y se dirigían.

Si no, en una tienda de artículos para el hogar. Oh-oh.

Nanoha le dio un vistazo a Fate y entro. La ojirubi se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Gracias a su magnífico primer encuentro en aquel centro comercial las botaron sin mas y sin les quitaron todas las cosas que se supone e iban a comprar– excepto Fate, que bueno no pudo ni siquiera coger la pintura blanca –.

La pelirroja cogió un carrito y se dispuso a meter todo lo que no pudo comprar en la otra tienda, por suerte encontró el mismo modelo de lámpara y almohada. La rubia puso una mano en su frente y suspiro. Su cartera debía de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sin despegarse de la ojivioleta, comenzó a observar como violentamente se llenaba el carrito, estaba horrorizada. Nanoha se estaba aprovechando, si, lo hacía apropósito.

-O-oye… ¿no crees que te estás pasando? – dijo tímidamente. Nanoha solo ignoro aquellas palabras y siguió en su trabajo de saturar aquel pobre mini-vehículo.

-La primera vez que te vi… No llevabas tanto…- volvió a decir insegura. Si la pelirroja seguía en ese plan no le alcanzaría para la despensa.

- Eso fue porque gracias a "alguien" –ni siquiera quiso nombrarla, debía seguir muy molesta–no pude terminar de hacer mis compras. – pronuncio finalmente alejándose.

La rubia la dejo en paz por esta vez.

…

Mal hecho.

Nanoha ya iba por el cuarto carrito y aun seguía comprando.

Fate estaba cansada, ella ya había cedido bastante, y la pelirroja no dejaba de torturarla.

La ojirubi cogió uno de sus brazos para obligar a que la viera, quería parar la pataleta de la ojivioleta.

- ¿No crees que es suficiente?- Trato de preguntar lo más serena posible. La otra chica trato de soltarse. La rubia en esos momentos solo pudo pronunciar una palabra – Discúlpame…–

-Idiota… – y con esas palabras, la pelirroja salió corriendo del lugar, la rubia pudo observar que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se quedó estática.

* * *

><p>Al final regreso casi todos los objetos a sus estantes, excepto la almohada y la lámpara, además de ello, compro pintura blanca. Se lo debía de todas formas.<p>

Mientras salía observo que la pelirroja estaba parada a un lado de la puerta automática. Nanoha había aguardado por ella.

Fate acerco las bolsas con los objetos que había pagado especialmente para la pelirroja, las puso con cuidado en sus manos y volteo a llamar a un taxi.

- Lo siento, es lo único que puedo pagar por el momento. – dijo mientras estaba de espaldas, la pelirroja se sorprendió, en realidad no esperaba que le comprara nada, simplemente puso aquellas cosas porque estaba molesta, es mas, había metido al carrito objetos que ni siquiera conocía.

El vehículo que las llevaría al supermercado paró y ellas se subieron. Se sentaron de extremo a extremo, las bolsas estaban entre ellas como una especie de muro. Ninguna de las dos despegaron la vista de la ventana. Nanoha mirando hacia el exterior, y la rubia viendo el reflejo de la pelirroja en aquel vidrio.

Ya en el establecimiento, quien cogió esta vez el carrito fue la rubia, en realidad no pensaba que la pelirroja volvería hacer aquello… pero debía de ser preventiva.

Nanoha era la que decidía que alimento debía de llevarse a casa. Entre embutidos, lácteos, carnes, verduras y cereales iba la rubia. Esta vez no rechazaría ningún objeto que la más pequeña quisiera llevar, al fin y al cabo, esa sería la comida de la semana.

Cualquiera que las viera podría decir que eran una feliz pareja yendo de compras, la pelirroja iba enseñándole a la rubia lo que compraría y aunque apenas decía '¿está bien si llevamos esto?' o 'este producto este mejor', Fate siempre le respondía con un asentimiento.

Si, una feliz pareja, que en estos momentos se peleaba.

¿Por qué?, simple, La rubia sin querer había rozado la mano de la pelirroja, a lo que esta se puso nerviosa y empujo sin más. ¿Es que acaso siempre terminarían peleando?.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?, ¡No fue intencional, te lo dije! – grito la más alta.

-¡No confió en ti, después de lo que tu…!– no pudo terminar aquella frase.

-¡¿Me disculpe no es así? – volvió a decir Fate esta vez acercándose a la ojivioleta.

-¡No es suficiente! – levanto mas la voz Nanoha. Estaban a punto de armar un espectáculo.

-¡¿Entonces que es suficiente, ya te dije que tu-! – la otra chica no la dejo terminar la frase. Repentinamente dio un paso adelante, plantándose frente a la rubia y viéndola a los ojos.

-¡ES QUE ACASO ESPERAS QUE TE DIGA, GRACIAS FATE, GRACIAS POR HACERME EL AMOR MIENTRAS ESTABA EBRIA! – oh cielos… Nanoha no midió sus palabras.

Todo el mundo volteo a verlas. Se podía ver claramente como algunas madres les tapaban los oídos a sus hijos, otras personas se iban como si nada hubiera pasado… y algunas curioseaban.

Fate se había quedado blanca. Nanoha movía su boca sin decir palabra alguna. Lo peor de todo es que habían cámaras de seguridad por todos lados y que además de grabar lo que dijo, de seguro las vetaban… otra vez.

La rubia fue la primera en reaccionar. Tomo a la pelirroja de la mano lista a llevarla a la puerta de salida.

-¡Su-suéltame! – exigió la ojivioleta, intentando zafarse del agarre. Fate volteo a encararle algo, hasta que sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Termino apoyada con una pierna y con la mano libre al piso. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia. Nanoha por primera vez tomo en cuenta a la rubia.

-O-oye, ¿estás bien…?– dijo la nerviosa la pelirroja. El rostro de la rubia que estaba mirando fijamente el piso fue tocado suavemente por las manos de la chica con coleta, esta última se dio cuenta de algo.

-oh por Dios, Fate, estas hirviendo – susurro asustada. Rápidamente tomo a Fate de un brazo mientras la obligaba a caminar. Regresaría al departamento sin importarle la comida que ya habían elegido.

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que podía observar el cuarto de Fate, era bastante espacioso a decir verdad, solo tenía una cama, la tv y un pequeño escritorio, eso sí, su ventana era bastante grande, por lo que daba un ambiente agradable.<p>

Cuando ingresaron al departamento, Nanoha recostó a la rubia en su cama y luego fue a ver el pequeño botiquín que se encontraba en la cocina. Por suerte pudo encontrar unos paños y unas pastillas para la fiebre. Tal vez la ojirubi se enfermaba constantemente, o era que Hayate los había comprado en una oferta.

Nanoha se encontraba sentada en la cama donde dormía su enemiga.

Se veía tan tranquila, sosegada y serena que no pudo evitar poner una de sus manos en su faz. La piel de Fate era tan suave, y hasta ahora lo notaba. Ella debería seguir molesta, si, se supone y no debería importarle, pero, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por ella.

Un suave color rojo invadió su rostro. Pese a todo no podía odiar por completo a la rubia.

¿Por qué le habrá dado aquella fiebre?, se preguntó a sí misma. La pelirroja no tenía la respuesta. Es más, durante toda la tarde que estuvo con ella no había mostrado ningún síntoma, pero cabía la posibilidad de que la ojirubi no los querría mostrar o simplemente los dejo de lado. Si fuera lo último, Fate debió ser muy tonta para no decírselo, pero, ella estaba cubierta de furia por la discusión que tuvieron en la sala, no, es por ello que tal vez no le dijo nada. Aunque de seguro igual se quedaba callada, ya que ellas 'se odiaban'.

La chica que llenaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos abrió los ojos. Nanoha la observo durante unos momentos y se retiró de la habitación.

Se dirigía a la cocina para cocinarle algo que fuera apropiado.

…

…

Al final, solo pudo preparar una modesta sopa, era para lo único que alcanzaron los pocos ingredientes que había allí.

Llevando ya el contenido en un plato se lo dio a la rubia, quien se sentó para poder probar bocado. Mientras esta comía, no cruzaron palabra alguna. Todo se mantuvo en silencio.

Nanoha esperaba en su lugar al lado de Fate, quien comía lentamente. Estaba degustaba la sazón de la pelirroja.

Finalmente la rubia reposo el plato en sus piernas y miro a la pelirroja.

- Gracias… –dijo para romper aquel ambiente algo incómodo. La ojivioleta tan solo asintió mientras pronunciaba un 'hmm' de forma afirmativa.

-¿Sabes?, a partir de ahora serás tú la que cocinara, lo haces muy bien. – trato de conseguir una conversación. La otra chica hizo un intento sonrisa, ya que no parecía completamente una. -Gracias– respondió.

Y otra vez el silencio.

-¿Por qué… por qué la fiebre? – se atrevió a preguntar Nanoha.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé– dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

-No me dijiste na… – Se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle a la rubia una explicación del porqué no se lo dijo. Fate se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Pues lo único que pudo haber provocado eso… – dijo tratando de suavizar todo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir se llevó una mano a la cara. Se estaba sonrojando.

-¿Lo único que pudo haber provocado eso…?– pregunto la pelirroja para que la de ojos borgoña completara la idea.

-L-lo único que recuerdo es… haber amanecido desnuda… –Aun sin terminar de escuchar las palabras de rubia, la ojivioleta ya se estaba levantando de la cama dispuesta a irse. La rubia era increíble, no podía creer que Fate pensara que por eso ella tenía fiebre… ¿y si la causa habría sido lo que dijo?. No definitivamente no, porque si ese fuera el caso, la ojivioleta tendría parte de la culpa ¿o no?.

Antes de que se parara por completo, la rubia sujeto su muñeca. No era un agarre muy fuerte, pero tampoco tan débil para dejarla escaparse. De un ligero empuje la volvió a sentar.

Fate le dio un abrazo por detrás ya que la pelirroja estaba de espaldas.

Nanoha tuvo un escalofrío por ese contacto tan cercano, ¡la ojirubi estaba estrechando más ese abrazo!.

-Lo… siento…– susurro en su oído. Nanoha podía sentir un fuerte calor en las mejillas, tanto que pensó que también tenía fiebre.

La más alta reposo su cabeza en el hombro de la ojivioleta, estaba respirando agitadamente, no, no solo la rubia lo estaba haciendo, también ella sentía que su respiración subía.

Tal vez Fate no estaba muy consciente de sus acciones, porque otra vez volvió a caer en ese poso de excitación. Le costaba reconocer que quería volver a tener a la pelirroja en sus brazos. La fiebre no le ayudaba, ya que la impulsaba a hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Una de sus manos que se encontraban en el estómago de la otra chica comenzó a buscar contacto con la piel.

Se coló debajo de la tela e iba subiendo lentamente, la pelirroja estaba sin habla. El que Nanoha usara un polo con los hombros descubiertos la incito a querer probar aquella zona. Lentamente comenzó a llenarla de besos, poco a poco se acercaba a su cuello. La cordura de la ojivioleta comenzaba a flaquear… ¿Qué rayos estaba permitiendo?.

Quiso huir una vez más, pero Fate la volvió a tomar por la muñeca, esta vez además de hacerla regresar hizo volteara a verla.

Nanoha se quedó pasmada. La imagen de que en esos momentos proyectaba la rubia era abrumadora.

Estaba totalmente sonrojada, respirando agitadamente, algo despeinada, con los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados y mirándola fijamente. Ella podía ver una serie de sentimientos reflejados en aquellos ojos borgoñas. Podía sentir la pasión y la necesidad que en esos momentos desbordaba la rubia.

"Cielos, se ve tan… sexy", fue lo único que pudo pensar la pelirroja antes de sentir los labios de Fate sobre los suyos. El agarre de su muñeca desapareció al igual que el intento de retirada de la ojivioleta.

Ella ya no podía cavilar nada.

Sus labios pasaron de tocarse suavemente a sentirse más, a juntarse, a saborearse.

La más alta no pudo seguir mas con ese ritmo, necesitaba sentir de una manera más profunda a Nanoha. Poco a poco la rubia fue recorriendo con su legua los labios inferiores de la pelirroja. Era un permiso. Un permiso que fue aceptado sin problemas.

Sin darse cuenta la ojivioleta ya estaba recostada y encima de ella, Fate se encontraba aun probando sus labios.

Poco a poco aquella mano que aún no había terminado su trabajo comenzaba a reiniciarlo. Nanoha abrazo fuertemente a la rubia por el cuello cuando sintió el contacto aquella extremidad en uno de sus pechos. La ojirubi comenzó a masajearlo lentamente. La pelirroja no pudo aguantar más el gemido que quiso salir desde que Fate comienzo a besarla. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?, nunca había querido ser tocada por alguien… hasta esa noche.

Esta vez ella estaba consciente de todo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se supone que lo que pasó la noche anterior fue porque estaba borracha, esta vez no lo estaba… entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué dejaba que la rubia la tocara de esa forma que tanto la estremecía?, no lo sabía, ni quería saberlo por ahora, simplemente quería disfrutar de esos roces, de esas caricias y de esos besos que le estaba brindando Fate en esos momentos.

¡Dioses, porque se tenía que sentir tan bien!, la ojirubi era su enemiga, entonces… porque.

-Q-Quiero sentirte más… Nanoha…– Dijo la rubia mientras probaba en cuello de la pelirroja. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? –D-déjame… déjame probarte por más tiempo– estaba ves lo decía mientras bajaba por su cuello. Toda prende de la ojivioleta era una molestia por lo que lentamente comenzaba a quitársela. Y ella dejaba que la chica de ojos color vino lo hiciera. Esa noche estaba dispuesta a entregarse a Fate, la estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿A-Aceptas? – pronuncio a escasos centímetros de los labios de la más chica.

¿Aceptar?, ¿Aceptar que?. Aun sin saberlo, la pelirroja respondió segura.

-Acepto – Con ello, volvieron besarse, pero esta vez de forma apasionada, desenfrenada y rindiéndose a su propia excitación. Al propio deseo de sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>Otra vez Nanoha abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Era lunes. Dentro de dos horas comenzarían sus clases y de seguro también las de Fate. Sin embargo no tuvo la mínimo intensión de despertarla. Se sentía avergonzada, aunque lo que había ocurrido esa última noche fue de forma consiente, le seguía siendo embarazoso.<p>

Sin hacer ruido alguno se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación. Al lograrse ponerse la pijama sintió unos sonidos constantes.

Riiing Riiing

Era el teléfono.

Llego casi corriendo, no quería que la rubia aún se despertara asi que descolgó rápidamente y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿A-alo?– logro pronunciar a pesar de estar cansada por la carrera hecha.

-¡oh!,¡ Nanoha! – escucho la voz de una mujer mayor del otro lado de la línea. La reconoció.

-¡M-Mamá! – dijo casi saltando.

-¡Nanoha!, me alegra que hayas contestado, pensé por un momento que Hayate sería la que lo haría– oh no, olvido decirle a su madre que su pequeña amiga no estaría por dos largos meses en el departamento.

-M-Mamá, veras…– Trato de encontrar palabras adecuadas para decirle. Si hablaba algo incorrecto su madre sería capaz de…

-¿Qué pasa, Nanoha? – dijo su madre preocupada.

-Etto, veras… mamá… Hayate… ella… – no, aún no había pensado en nada adecuado.

-oh Dios, hija, no me digas que ha sufrido un accidente, ¿se encuentra bien?.

-¡No, no es eso! – La mayor comenzaba a especular cosas que no son y Nanoha aun seguía media adormilada. Cielos, le tenía que decir directamente la situación.

-Veras, mamá, Hayate ha salido de viaje… y no regresara por dos meses…– oh, se lo dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-No puedo dejarte sola, Nanoha, iré a visitarte la esta semana. ¡Espérame!. Besos – fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Nanoha había olvidado mencionarle sobre Fate… Bueno a penas y se conocían dos días…

Dioses, y si se enteraba de que la rubia y ella… No, no podía permitir que su madre y su enemiga se conocieran. Debía de impedirlo, a toda costa.

* * *

><p><strong>notitas varias ;D :<strong>En primer lugar, gracias por los reviews :3, no pensé que la historia gustara xD (es mas, ya estaba pensando cuando la quitaria y todo ;v;). Bueno, a lo que iba, perdón por las dos demorar dos semanas en actualizar, es que cuando estaba escribiendo la historia, pues, me puse a jugar y me olvide de ella xD. No, los videojuegos no tienen la culpa, la culpable soy yo D:, bien, ya terminado mi explicación corta del porque no actualice rápido, tratare de subir un nuevo capitulo cada semana compensado que este ni siquiera paso las 5000 palabras ._. . Una vez mas agradeceré los comentarios y perdón si encuentran mas faltas ortográficas en este capitulo, es que lo subí sin revisar D:. Si hay faltas mounstrosas editare el capitulo, sin mas que decir.

saludos :3


End file.
